


When you lose the one you wanted cause you have taken her for granted

by AmyYma2770



Series: Non conventional people [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: Free will.Precious gift or a differetn way of manipulation?Lucifer has to discover it. Even if he is not ready for the rideBut if Chloe is involved...





	1. Pizza is not a reasonable choice

**Author's Note:**

> after the Comic Cons in San Diego when new character, Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, was announced to be added to Lucifer Season 3 and after the comments Tom Ellis gave on the evolution of the relatinship between Chloe and Lucifer in the upcoming season, I have decided to write a short story on, just to figure out a possible scenario, waiting for the new episodes.

Linda stared at him, looking above her glasses, with her typical expression “There is a smart point you must understand by yourself, so ….”  
He did not reply  
“so, Lucifer, what’s the point?” She encouraged him  
“The point is that I do not understand why she has refused.”  
“She has refused because she had accepted another invitation”  
“Od, Doctor, keep up-he snorted- this is the point: she has accepted a night of pizza and movie, instead of an expensive dinner in a fanciest restaurant of LA with a night in a Jacuzzi just for her”  
Linda deeply breathed: she had the perfect picture of the situation, but driving Lucifer to admit it was really difficult and, considering the topic, also dangerous.  
“Maybe-she started, with her usual professional tone-she is not interested in how much her night out will cost, but on how much attention she can have.   
I have seen Marcus just few times, but it seems a nice guy, smart and sensitive and...”  
“And nothing! -Lucifer shouted jumping on his feet-. You too, Doctor Linda Martin? You too under his fucking charm? You too celebrating how clever, reserved, well-considered and good he is? What’s the Hell a happening to you all?”  
Linda bend a little towards him, her hands in front of her, indicating her comprehension for his feeling: “Lucifer, what’s really bothering you? This is not jealousy, you know. It’s beyond it!  
He sat down again, playing nervously with his cufflinks.  
“She-he started-she is ..-He stopped again, passing his hand among his hair  
“Lucifer-Linda said-when we live an established situation and suddenly someone new comes into, it is normal to feel a little bit uneasy. But apparently, you are the only one who dislikes Lieutenant Pierce. So, maybe, and I’ saying maybe, it is not the Lieutenant who doesn’t work. Maybe it is you. You have some specific reason to clash with him. Or, to be more precise, you have ONE specific reason”  
Lucifer turned his head away from Linda, looking into the distance, his hands abandoned in his lap.  
“It is like that Marcus is the only one she cares now. She is so…..captured by him, so intrigued to be another person, literally. She is not the Detective I know. I mean, we still work together, but if he is around, I could disappear and she’d barely note it”  
“And why is she so? “  
“You have to tell me that. It is the reason I pay you and I’m sitting here now”  
Linda decided to cut the story short: “Lucifer, listen. You and Chloe have got a very special bond. You started just to want her in your bed, but then you have found out she could be the soul of your own. Chloe was not interested, in the beginning, but then you were able to let her open to you and started having feeling for you. Unfortunately, your mother revealed you the divine nature of Chloe and you concluded her feelings for you were not real. You together were not real, just manipulation from your Father. So, you left, to let her free, to give her a choice to take he own decisions. But you were unable to stay away from Chloe, so you were back, with your….wife, Candy. You literally broke her into pieces, but she took all her strength and bravery with herself and went on. Always offering you her friendship. But you refused to open to her. And you were so focused on your mother to never note Chloe was becoming a new person.  
You tried to tell her all the truth, but your wings back made you so thrilled, intrigued, confused that you started acting like the asshole you used to be when you met her.   
So, when a man crossed her path, showing genuine attention for her, uncomplicated feelings and common interest, she went for the most obvious and natural choice: him.  
Lucifer, this is the first time in your relationship that you are realizing she owns to herself, she can take her decisions and have feelings for another man. You are realizing you risk losing her.  
You are not jealous: you are really frightened. And this makes you unsure”  
Lucifer looked at her with his red, flaming eyes, his wings suddenly wide opened, filing all the room.  
“The Devil is not unsure. And is not frightened by none”  
Linda stood up: “Our time is over, Lucifer. But if you need me, just make me a call.  
And just think of what I’m saying: you wanted Chloe free to choose. And now you have. Why are you not satisfied with it?”  
“I’ll do, Doctor, thank you for your time.  
Lucifer was already on the door and did not turn back. 

Lucifer sat down in his Corvette, but before stating the car, Amenadiel joined him.  
“Ah, perfect-he exhaled through his teeth-my life seems not cursed enough.  
“Luci, I know the situation”  
“Oh, really? And what would you know, big black bird? Are you too ready to analyze my private life and give me some valuable suggestions? -Lucifer went on sarcastic and pissed off-Or, no, now I see the point: you are to invite me to some impro class with the Douche to let out my problems and learn how to deal with myself.”  
Amenadiel made a sad face:” Luci, face the reality: Chloe is regaining her life, as you have planned since the beginning. And she is letting you aside. But now you are afraid-Lucifer rolled out his eyes-afraid to have made a terrible mistake”  
“Which mistake, bro? I have not created her to manipulate me  
“Are you sure she was created to manipulate you? Or it was just another mom cruel game let you think of it? You are asking yourself if you have done the right choice.”  
“Of course I have-Lucifer replied, offended-this is the reason why tonight she will be out with the Lieutenant and not with me.”  
Amenadiel turned towards his brother, putting one hand on the other’s shoulder.  
“Lucifer, she is going exactly where you want. The only problem is that you have not considered the impact this would have been on you: you are not the number one for her anymore. She is developing interest for another man: maybe it is not love or affection. But she is not 100% devoted to you.  
You have taken her for granted. And she has gone.”  
Lucifer hands tightened on the wheel, angry with his brother.  
Because he knew it was the truth.  
“Let’s go to Lux, I need a drink. A couple maybe” and the Corvette was on his path.


	2. Small shadow, big shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go: the Detective and the Lieutenant date  
> What' going on?

Chloe gave her a last look in the mirror, turned around to check how the sleeveless blue dress fit on her back and smiled a little bit: she could manage that night.  
Maze came out from Trixie’s room just to catch her move:” You’re kill your Lieutenant, Decker, I’ll promise” she said half voce, didn’t want Trixie could listen.  
“Is she still upset?” Chloe asked, thinking of an angry little girl stomping her feet and turning her back to her when realizing her mother was going out, but not whit the tall, handsome British night club owner Trixie adored.

“Monkey-she had tried to explain-don’t be angry. Mammy is just going with a friend. Don’t you want me having a light night out? Tomorrow, I’ll promise, I’ll take you to the beach and we can stay there all the day. Is it ok?”  
“No-Trixie had shouted at her-It’s not ok. If you wanted to go out with a friend, why aren’t you going out with Lucifer? I like him, he’s funny-Trixie stopped, tears running down her face-and he likes us, too.”  
“Monkey, Lucifer is funny and for sure he likes you. But mommy has other friend she wants to spend some time with. There are Maze, Linda, Ella and now Marcus. Is it so wrong?”  
Trixie had not replied, tears still in her eyes. Chloe had stretched her arm out to hug her, but her daughter had stepped back a little bit and then turned around, closing her door at her back.

Chloe stepped out the door, her heart still hurt by her little girl reaction.  
Trixie adored Lucifer, she knew and this is the reason why she couldn’t tell her all the truth about him. It was better having Trixie angry with her than tearing her heart revealing what he had done. Or not done, sometimes.  
“Ms Decker, you’re lovely”  
The deep, gentle voice surprised her: Marcus was leaning against the wall, just out the door.  
She blushed a little: “I was not sure it was the right one”.  
“Everything is right if it is you- He smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek-But you don’t look very right, do you?”  
Chloe shook her head:” It’s Trixie, my daughter. She thought I was going out with Lucifer and was really upset to discover it’s you”  
Marcus looked at her, puzzled: “Did you go out with Lucifer? No, I can’t believe it. I mean, you are too clever to fall in for that guy”. Chloe noted an annoyed tone in his voice: why he was upset?  
“No, we didn’t go out together. The only night he had invited me out for dinner, he had left me alone all the time” Chloe tried to sound neutral to the episode, but instead it was still biting her.  
Marcus’s eyes widened “Did he leave you alone? And is he still alive? The most I listen to him, the less I like him”  
Better not having Trixie meeting Marcus at the moment, Chloe told herself: they would have clashed for sure. And she did not want it.  
“A penny for your thoughts, Detective”- he turned her attention back to him  
“Just thinking of my little monkey. I love her so much and I could do anything for her. Seeing her so hurt hurt me too. Maybe I’m too protective.”  
Marcus smiled:” Tell me about your daughter. She seems so like her mother. So, I’m pretty sure I adore her”  
Chloe bent her head a little bit, amused: he was so open and charming, making her feel at ease.  
It was a connection hard to explain: never met before his arrival at the precinct and immediately on the same way, perfectly aligned.  
They were so close to each other that some rumors about a potential relationship had started going around just in a few weeks.  
And then the Hell was on Heart  
Dan and Lucifer, teaming up for the second time in their life, had started making pressure on her to avoid working with the Lieutenant, or reducing the time spent together.  
But, surprising to the very herself, she had not receded. For the first time in her life, she was focused on herself and not on pleasing the others around her.  
“People like gossiping-had been Marcus’ comment-do not pay too much attention and they will stop in a while and your ex and your partner barely remember these days.  
He was right: the rumors stopped, also because they worked so well, closing some complicated cases that the rest simply disappeared.  
Dan was upset for weeks and clearly did not like Marcus Pierce. But in the end stopped to call and text her like a stalker.  
And Lucifer was…Lucifer. He had resumed all his previous habits during the last period: alcohol, drugs, parties and overnight guests. Like nothing was happened: no kiss between them not her almost dying, he gone and then resurfacing, married and immediately divorced. Not to speak about his family and their strange behavior.  
It was too much, also for her. So she had started to ri-elaborate the situation: maybe she had really made a mistake and Lucifer had never had feelings for her. They were just friends. Or, maybe, just colleagues.  
She had wasted time with him, but now her eyes were well opened.  
She turned her head towards Marcus, still waiting for her talking about Trixie and he did the same. She met his clean green eyes, his genuine smile and felt she still had the chance to be happy again.

They talked a lot, during the dinner, that barely note they skipped the movie.  
She told him about her parents and Trixie and he asked, very carefully, about her divorce.  
He spent time on his family and the reason why he wanted to be a cop and the ambitious projects for his future.  
“Future-he added, in a low voice-that I hope will include you”  
Chloe bent towards him, stroking gently his hand, let hers resting there.  
Like she had done some months earlier, in another room, on another hand. But without any flying assistant interrupting them.  
“I was an idiot-she silently yelled herself, while Pierce helped her put her jacket on and then let his arm around her shoulder-but now I’m fine”

She got off the car in front of her house: the lights were off, it was later that she had planned.  
“Trixie will be furious-she told Marcus-I have to plan something special for the we  
“You’ll manage it” Marcus said before hugging and kissing her.  
“Good night, Detective Decker”  
“Good night, Lieutenant Pierce”  
He waited to her opening the door and then ignited the car.  
While moving away, he might swear to have seen small silhouette behind one window, half covered by the curtains.  
“Small Trixie. Big troubles” Marcus concluded

What he did not note was the taller, bigger, shadow whose hands rested on Trixie’s shoulders.  
The small girl was still sobbing after that kiss.  
Like him.  
“Go bed, Beatrice. It has been a long day”  
She did it and he covered her with her pink blanket, but Trixie was shivering “I’m freezing”  
He looked down at her: he knew that kind of cold. The same of his luxury and expensive penthouse.  
Empty and dark.  
“Make me room, little human” he told her while trying to lay on the small bed.  
Trixie shifted a little and tunred to him, her head on his chest, close to his heart.  
He stretched his arm out and hold her.  
“We are losing mommy” she murmured falling asleep  
“We will win her back” he whispered to her ear  
“Promise me, Lucifer”  
“Promise, Beatrice. Promise”


	3. A long, strange day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happens today?  
> Better to stop and talk to a special friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking its own pathway.  
> I'm enjoying to develop each point.  
> But it will not last too much, I pomise

Trixie sat down in the kitchen, her French toast on her plate.  
She started eating, without a word to her mother.  
Chloe smiled at her really stubborn little lady: they were so close to each other.  
“Listen to me, monkey-she started-I’m sorry for yesterday. I was late and couldn’t read you your goodnight story. Do you forgive me?”  
Trixie raised her eyes, still upset: “Do you like your new boss?” She asked  
Chloe was surprised by the question:” Yes, I like him. This is the reason why I went out with him yesterday. He is a good police officer, we like to talk to each other and spend time together.”  
Trixie pressed her lips: “Does he like you?”  
“I think so, monkey. Like friends”  
“Friends don’t kiss like you yesterday night, mammy”  
Chloe was speechless: she had seen them. And now she was sure her mother was lying to her.  
“Monkey-she started-listen carefully to me: nobody is more important then you in my life. Nobody, ok?  
I’ll do nothing to hurt you and I’ll never lie to you.  
But sometimes we make stupid things for protecting the people we love, because we don’t find other way out.   
I didn’t tell you of Marcus and the kiss because I was afraid you would have been angry at me.  
But trust me, sweetie, nothing is happening. Just a pizza with someone I like, but who is just a friend, ok?”  
Trixie smiled her back in a strange way, triumphantly her mother dared say.  
“So-Trixie told her while munching her toast-if someone really loves you, can do stupid things to protect you, but you don’t know because they are afraid to tell you and so they can hurt you.”  
“Exactly, monkey. “ Chloe’s relief was clear in her voice.  
Trixie finished her breakfast, jumped off the chair and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before school.  
But when she was on the door, she turned back to Chloe.  
“Mammy?”  
“Tell me monkey?”  
“Has Lucifer done anything to make you upset?  
Chloe was speechless for the second time that morning. Anything to upset me: where to start from ?  
“Yes, he has.”  
“And you decided you don’t like him anymore, he is not your friend anymore”  
“I think he has his friends and maybe do not need another one. I’m sorry he doesn’t consider me as a friend, but I respect his desires”  
“And what if he has done anything for a really good reason? Because he thought being his friend could be dangerous for us? I can hear you talking to Maze and Linda: I know you are angry with him and he was not nice to you. But maybe he is just protecting us. And maybe, he is not happy to be like that” Trixie concluded before closing the door, leaving Chloe confused and without a good reply.

Chloe parked her car at the precinct, still in mind the conversation with Trixie.  
Stupid things to protect people. Yes, but a wife is not a stupid thing. Even if she lasted a week. So …Luciferness.  
Never mind: now was time for job and she had lot of paperwork   
She reached her desk and did not recognized it was her desk: the mess she left the day before, with at least 10 different reports to finalize was gone. There were documents marked for final revision and other ready to be archived.  
She was so surprised to not see Marcus walked towards her.  
“Chloe-he called her- is it ok?”  
Surprised, she half-smiled and waved her right hand in reply  
“Yes, it is ok. What’s happened to my desk?”  
Marcus was to reply when a voice came behind them.  
“Are you Detective Decker?- a small woman on rollers asked her- this is for you”  
And Chloe saw in front of her a tray with her favorite Starbucks long coffee and a small muffin. With a handwritten note: “Detective, I’m sorry: I can’t join you today. Yesterday night we had some problems at Lux that still require my presence. Enjoy your break: I call you later. Lucifer”  
Pierce noted the signature and a bit of jealousy hit him.  
“Mr Morningstar doesn’t make us the gift of his presence?” He asked, trying to dissimulate his real feelings.  
It did not matter how many times Chloe told him they were partners and nearly friends. He knew there was something special between them.  
It was true he himself and Chloe had a special connection he would like to change in something different. But it was also true that Chloe was so opened to him just because fed up with Lucifer’s behavior. Not because not interested in him. It was not enough to win her. He had to find a different strategy  
“Hope you enjoyed the new style of your desk” he went on, to turn her attention away from Lucifer  
Chloe was sipping her coffee and it took a little bit before she replied:” What do you mean? That you have done my paperwork?”   
The Lieutenant shrugged: “I like help my people, if I can. Have a nice day, Detective”  
“The same to you” Chloe replied automatically, wondering what kind of day she was to face: all the people around here seemed to work together to confuse her mind.

A couple of hours later, she was ready to send the folders to the archive and she called one of the officer in charge of it.  
She was surprised when she saw Jack.  
“Still here, Jack? I thought you had the night shift.”  
“It’s true detective, but one of the guy got ill and today I’m still working”  
“These are the files for the archive, thank you”  
“It’s Mr Morningstar to thank you Detective. He worked very hard”  
Chloe let the folder on her desk: “What do you mean? Why is it Lucifer to thank you?”  
“Oh, he joined us during the night shift, that was a surprised, considering his activity.  
He brought us hot fresh coffee and doughnuts. Then sat down at your desk and worked on your documentation”  
Chloe sat down on the desk: “Tell me exactly what happened yesterday night”  
“it was around 2 o’clock when he arrived, impeccably dressed as usual, smiling and charming to everyone.  
The typical him, in other words.  
He sat down quietly here, working silently till he had finished.   
Then he tidied your desk, stood up, greeted us and went away”  
“And-Chloe didn’t know how to ask it-it was not anything left that Lieutenant Pierce could finished by himself?”  
Jack stared at her, puzzled:” No, the Lieutenant arrived early this morning, but went directly to his office”  
“Ah ok-Chloe replied-maybe I have misunderstood. Thank you, Jack.”  
“Detective Decker, may I speak clearly to you?”  
“Yes, you can”  
“I think Mr Morningstar is not well.”  
The detective frowned: “What do you mean? You have just said he was as usual”  
“He is. But he is not. It’s difficult to explain. But you know him better than me. Talk to him Detective. Maybe he will open to you”   
Chloe nodded, just to stop that conversation: the previous night, with Marcus, everything was so special, so perfect that she was totally sure of herself. But today.....The romance was gone, the daily reality was there, her feelings ready to surface to trouble her.  
Chloe grabbed her mobile and found a text from Lucifer. “Troubled day, need to stay at Lux.”  
She replied “Trouble day me too. I have to find out who stole my paperwork. Anyway, coffee and muffin were a good reason to forgive you.”  
Then, she dialed a well-known number:” Hi Linda, it’s me, Chloe. I need to talk to you”  
“The doctor or the friend?”  
Chloe smiled: lucky her to have Linda, Maze and Ella.  
“May I talk to both?”  
“Of course, dear. At lunch?”  
“At lunch, sure”  
“Talk to you later”

At noon she grabbed her bag and reached her car  
“Out for lunch, Chloe?”  
She turned back: Marcus was on the precinct entrance. Spying her? She shook her head.  
“Lunch with a friend” she replied vaguely  
“Tell Mr Morningstar we are missing him”  
Chloe froze: why mentioning Lucifer? Why he was so sure she was going to him? And why that childish comment? For some strange reason, she was annoyed by that, so she smiled at Marcus before leaving the car-park, but did not correct him.  
“If I’m not mistaken-she told herself-this will be a really long, strange day. “


	4. A scream in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.  
> and maybe not ending well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a hard working week, time to write this new chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it

Linda poured a glass of red wine in front of Chloe and then in front of herself.  
“To our friends” she toasted  
“To our friends” Chloe replied.  
Linda drunk a little and then took a deep breath: “Tell me what is eating you, darling”  
“Is it so evident?”  
“Yes, it is. You are literally collapsing under your emotional burden. “  
Chloe played with her hair for a while:” I don’t know what’s happening, Linda. Or, I know but I don’t know what to do.  
The new lieutenant is a rare guy, the one every woman can dream about. I feel good with him, so easy and genuine. Yesterday night we want out and it was a real good moment.”  
She paused, taking a sip of her wine.  
Linda knew the worst part was coming: she recognized the tension in her friend, the hard time she was living. “Oh Lucifer-Linda told herself-I ‘m your friend, but Chloe doesn’t deserve it. Try to fix the situation or I’m afraid there will be no way out”  
“I can tell I’m starting to have feeling for Marcus, but I’m not sure about their nature. I mean, I like him, I was really pleased when he dated me and I don’t mind of the others. I just want to enjoy this time, without complication.”  
“But-Linda encouraged her”  
“But there is Lucifer in some part of my mind-constantly.  
Marcus joined me on time at my house and my first reaction was “Not like Lucifer in the restaurant”  
Marcus took my hand in his, talking to me gently and it reminded me that night in the penthouse when one of Lucifer’s one-night guest interrupted us.  
Marcus kissed me and my mind went to that day on the beach.  
Linda, it doesn’t matter how much hard I try to push him away, Lucifer is always around”  
“And what do you think of it? Why is he always there? “  
“I don’t know. Maybe I’m still angry with him and I’m focusing on his worst actions”  
“Or maybe you are making a constant confrontation to convince yourself to stay with the good guy because it is the right choice. But is the right choice the good choice for you?”  
Linda reached her friend’s hand and stroke it a little:” Chloe, this is your friend now to speak. I want to see you happy, you know. And you know that you happy means hurting someone else. But don’t focus on this point. You can’t do anything for it.  
So the point is: what do you really want? Who is the one you really want?  
Lucifer hurt you and you are moving on, it is normal. But is it a good bay? Or just a break?  
Is Marcus your new love interest? Or are you just having fun and romance after all the past mess?  
Chloe, I’m not judging you, you know. I’m just trying to help you to find your right way.  
No regrets, no guilty feelings, no useless sacrifice.  
You have family and friends, loves and colleagues. But Chloe Decker comes first”  
Chloe half smiled: she came first.  
“Take your time Chloe. Take your time and do what you want. Trust yourself and live your life.  
This is a professional advice. And a friend’s wish.”  
Chloe stood up, got closer to Linda and hug her until Linda gasped “Chloe, I can’t breathe”  
“Sorry Linda-Chloe smiled- I supposed you are ready for strong hugs after Maze”  
Linda blushed and hit the other on her shoulder “Detective” she shouted, trying to mimic Lucifer’s accent.  
They laughed out loud for a while, finishing their wine.

 

Lucifer walked to the Detective’s desk, happy she was not there.  
Not that he wanted to avoid her.  
But seeing her and Marcus together was agonizing and painful infinitely more than the worst torture he had invented in Hell  
The way Marcus looked at her made Lucifer jealous to death.  
But the way his Detective looked back to the lieutenant……bright, smiling eyes. The same eyes she used to have for him, before their world fell into pieces. Before He broke her into pieces...those eyes killed him each time he saw them.  
“Oh Mr. Morningstar-a loud male voice greeted him-nice from you to visit us”  
“Lieutenant Pierce-the other replied, replacing his disappointment with his usual devilish grin-not out to fight the bad guys with your bare hands?”  
The two men stood up looking one in the other’s eyes: both incredibly tall, fierce and proud of themselves, they seemed to be on the point to punch hardly to each other.  
“Lieutenant Pierce, I have the final report of the fingerprints analysis-oooppppsssss…. whatever you were doing, go on and don’t care of me” Ella was just stood behind them, a little bit nervous and embarrassed.  
All in the precinct knew Marcus and Lucifer didn’t get well together. In a different situation, probably they should have been if not friends, buddies at least.  
In a different situation…  
Ella stepped backwards cautiously and run back to her lab.

Marcus gave a hard look at Lucifer “May I help you?”  
“I’m just looking for my partner, I have done some private investigations and I want to share the results with her.”  
Marcus frowned: so Chloe was not out with him. He could take advantage of the situation, if playing carefully.  
“You work exclusively with Detective Decker, don’t you?”  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes: “Yes, I have worked with Detective Decker, a part the days she was off because sick or something like that.”  
“What about starting to work with anyone else in the precinct? With Detective Espinosa-Lucifer ‘s eyes widened at the thought of him and the Douche sit together in a car to check a suspect- or Miss Lopez in her lab. Miss Lopez likes you so much”  
Pathetic attempts to split him and his Detective.  
“I have to talk to the Detective” he started , trying to sound polite  
“I can do it later, don’t’ worry Mr Morningstar. Oh, by the way: next Monday you can stay home.  
I have planned to spend the entire week end at the seaside with Mrs Decker. We will back late, so I doubt she will be here to work”.  
Lucifer expression froze, his mouth fell open: his Detective out with Pierce? All the we? This means…  
Lucifer mind was working faster and faster, leaving him in the dark.  
Marcus smiled darkly at the other’s reaction: he had a point in their fight.  
“I think you can go-Pierce said-we do not need you anymore, for today”  
Lucifer barely registered the other’s words: he was already wal king to the entrance, almost running away.  
He could fight all the demons in Hell and the angels in the Silver City.  
But he could do nothing against the human cruelty in destroying other’s feelings.

Chloe drove back to the precinct after her lunch with Linda, trying to elaborate Linda’s words, Trixie’s comments and Marcus’lie, trying to find out what she really wanted.  
She parked and immediately noted the black Corvette in front of the precinct and her heart skipped a bit.  
“C’mon Decker-she yelled to herself- you’re not 15. Focus on your job. He is your partner. And Marcus is your boss. Don’t mess up everything”  
Walking towards the entrance, she saw Lucifer walked quickly towards her  
She smiled at him, but her smile quickly faded when she reached his face: the same expression he had when he had visited her in the hospital before vanishing in Las Vegas.  
“Lucifer, what’s happening?”  
“Oh Detective. What do you mean? What’s happening? Nothing. I’m fine, everything is fine.  
Sorry, but I’m late, Detective, Lux is waiting for me. Enjoy your week end”  
Chloe stared at his back, when he walked away, apparently annoyed as usual.  
Chloe shrugged and entered the precinct.

She worked hard all the afternoon, lucky her nobody pestered her: nor Dan, neither Marcus.  
No test from her mother or Trixie. Or Lucifer.  
Damm it: each time she felt to be a little bit closer to him, he found the way to ruin everything.

“Chloe”  
She raised her head: Marcus was in front of her. She smiled  
“Plan for the we?”  
“No. Trixie is out with my mother, my friends have different plans”  
“So-he paused a little-what about a we at the seaside? I have a small cottage close to the beach”  
We out, at his home, at the seaside…sounded intriguing. But this implied a certain kind of intimacy.  
Was she ready for it? And for the following implications?  
“Chloe?-Marcus was waiting, a little bit nervous- maybe I’m pushing you, I’m sorry”  
Chloe raised her eyes to him, but what she could see was a broad-shouldered figure in a black tailored suit walking away from her  
“It would be great” she thrilled, Marcus relaxing and smiling fervently to her.  
“I’ll drive you home to pack some clothes before going”

A couple of hours later, she was grabbing light garment and swimming suits, trying not to feel guilty for not telling Trixie. She would have fixed everything after the we.  
Chloe closed the door behind her and reached Marcus waiting for her in his car.  
She was closing the passenger door when her mobile rang  
“Maze” the display said  
“Don’t answer-he pleaded her- you are on holiday”  
“It’s Maze: she never calls for stupid things” Chloe explained while accepting the call  
“Maze, what’s..”  
Chloe suddenly froze, grabbing Marcus ‘arm with her hand.  
“Chloe, what’s happening?” he sounded worried  
“Drive me to Lux-Chloe almost shouted- Please”  
“To Lux? To Lucifer? Oh Chloe, it’s a game of his to prevent us from spending time together.”  
Chloe turned her head to him and hissed through her lips “Drive.me.to. Lux”  
Marcus said something else, but Chloe did not pay attention  
She was still hearing her friend’s voice, merely a whisper full of pain and fear “Chloe..Lux…now…”  
And a terrible sound had suddenly covered everything  
A sound nobody could call human, but that she has recognized immediately: it was Lucifer screming.


	5. Blanketts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets, lies and surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope not too many mistakes.  
> I'm really tired in this period.  
> Hope you enjoy it  
> PS: just another chapter and it will be finished. I promise

Chloe stepped out of the elevator, gun in her hands, jaw clenched and eyes opened.  
The penthouse was oddly silent and dark, no light behind the bar or close to the balcony.  
Chloe walked in cautiously, looking for Maze, looking also for Lucifer even so scared after that scream on the phone, but nobody seemed to be there.  
She reached the center of the living room, a strange sensation increasing in her heart, making her breathing difficult and erratic.  
“Chloe….” A whisper in the dark.  
Or it was just her mind playing game with her.  
“Chloe…”  
The detective scanned the room towards the bar and there she was: Maze laying on her back ,eyes on her friend, a hand trembling in the attempt to wave at her. Or to alert and stop her. She couldn’t tell, but it did not matter .  
Chloe was to her in a second, a hand on the other’s cheek.  
“Maze, what’s happened?” Chloe tried to keep her voice calm and soothing .  
Maze swallowed, collecting the strength to speak.  
“Patrick , the bartender….-she breathed -called me. Lucifer had heavily drunk and had started shouting the club guests, completely out of control-as happened when he had killed Uriel , Maze told herself – so I reached the club and called Amenadiel to help.”  
“Is Amenadiel here? -Chloe looked around to spot the tall, muscular man.  
“I don’t know where he is” Maze whispered , almost running out of consciousness .  
“Chloe-Amenadiel’s low voice coming out from the dark, even she couldn’t spot exactly from-don’t worry. I’m fine. I’ll take care of Maze. But you have to rescue Lucifer”.  
“To rescue? From what?”  
“From himself”  
“What do you mean?”   
“You’ll see”.

She needed light, so Chloe looked for some candles she knew Lucifer keep under the bar and lighted them, one in her hand and some others placed on the ground, close to the piano  
“Well-Chloe told herself-be brave and go on, Decker. You need to know”

She stood in her place , moving the soft candle flame to throw light around.  
Her eyes widened and she placed her free hand on her mouth to prevent herself from shouting.  
The living room was a mess, now she could clearly realized it: it looked like a tornado had run in it: the furniture had been thrown away, including the enormous couch and the round table close to the fireplace.  
Under the candle light, the floor glimmered, like covered in stars. But when Chloe walked closer, she realized they were broken glasses.  
“Oh God, what’s going on?” She asked herself.  
She moved even more cautiously, aware of the glass and the risk of getting injured, spotting destruction everywhere she looked.  
She past through Lucifer’s bedroom, but he was not there.  
Maybe he went out, still drunk, towards some new lovers .  
No, it did not make any sense….  
”You have to rescue him” Amenadiel’s words still echoing in her ears   
It did not have any sense at all.  
Then something seemed to move in the dark. Chloe raised her hand to have a better light and spotted a dark silhouette close to the fireplace.  
Instinctively, Chloe raised her voice:” LAPD, hands up and don’t move”  
The silhouette trembled a little bit, then raised the arms.  
Something shined in the dark  
A gun-Chloe thought -or a blade .  
“Welcome to the party, Detective” Lucifer’s voice filled the room, a dark and sinister tone that rarely she had heard.  
Chloe turned around, looking for him.  
“A couple of drinks with your partner before your we with your boss? I have already started my personal celebration, join me? But I have to advice you: it hurts a little bit. It hurts a lot.”  
And suddenly the silhouette moved quickly, the right arm reaching the back close to the neck, the shining thing revealing to be a ninja knife of Maze and before Chloe could fully realize it was Lucifer sitting in dark, he deeply cut himself.  
That horrible unhuman scream crossed the room, forced Chloe to cup her head with her hands, closing her eyes and falling to her knees, the entire world on the verge to explode.  
When she resumed her strength, everything was quite again .  
She stood up, asking herself if had been a nightmare.  
But then a strange smell filled the air and a warm fluid spotted her shoes.   
She looked down, the floor poorly enlightened , but enough to make her realize what the fluid and the smell were: a stream of blood was running towards her. The blood from Lucifer’s, now resting on the floor.

“Lucifer” she threw herself close to him, not daring touch him.  
“Lucifer-she whispered in his ear, tears coming to her eyes-can you hear me?”  
He did not move, barely breathing, trickles of blood running along his back, covering his arms and hair.  
She reached out the knife still in his hand, trying to pull it away. But Lucifer closed his hand..”No” he released in a rough voice.  
Chloe bent her head to his :” Why?-she asked-why?”  
“I lost you” he was merely audible , but there was something in his voice that broke Chloe’s heart.  
“I lost you”-he said again and passed out.  
Chloe couldn’t do anything else than lay down on her belly in front of him, her head close to his, her left arm under his chin, her hand gently resting on his temple as she used to do when Trixie was younger and had nightmare.   
Slowly, her breath calmed down and she felt asleep, oddly comforted in that chaos of blood and destruction.

Chloe opened her eyes in the dark, dry mouth and terrible headache.  
She could hear someone speaking, but she couldn’t recognize the voice  
“Chloe?- Maze called her – Chloe? Can you hear me?”  
It was not their apartment, it was not her couch under her body.  
Then, she remembered: the blade, the scream, the blood.   
“Lucifer” she screamed jumped on her feet.  
“Don’t worry, he is resting in his bedroom. He will be the same pain in the ass in a few weeks”  
Chloe focused on Maze’s face: better than when she spotted her some hours earlier, but still covered in bruises and cuts.  
“Did Lucifer hit you?”  
Maze lowered her eyes:” He did. But not on purpose. He was out of control, Decker. I have never seen him like that. Do you remember when he vanished in Vegas and then was back with Candy?”  
Chloe shivered: it has been passed age, but the pain is still here with her.  
“Yes, I do- I started drink hard and work even harder. But lucky me I had Trixie to take care of, so I stopped and recovered.   
You, Linda, Ella, even Dan helped me.”  
Maze smiled a little: “You have lot of people, Decker. Lucifer has only you. But you had turned towards another man. And Lucifer got out of his mind”  
Lucifer’s words echoed in her ears: “I lost you”. Did he lose her? Seriously?  
“Chloe” a low voice and a gentle touch made her stop thinking and turned back: Amenadiel was standing behind her. His face clearly revealed the fight he had had with his brother, but his eyes spoke out for the relief to have Lucifer safe again.  
Chloe stood up and followed him in Lucifer’s bedroom.  
He was on his belly, half-covered with the silk blankets, his head buried in a soft pillow, his arm abandoned along the bed.  
She sat down close to him, checking his sleep and his breath, slightly caressing his arm.  
She spotted his mobile on the floor and bent down to catch it: there were some unread messages. She was to turn the mobile down on the bedside table, when she noted a name on the display:” Candy”  
She froze: she was still in his life.  
Unable to contain herself, she opened the text and read, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open words after words.

She left his bedroom when the elevator bell rang: Amenadiel and Maze raised their eyes and met Marcus Pierce’s.  
“Marcus-Chloe sounded a little bit disappointed-what are you doing here?”  
“Looking for you. You disappeared and I was worried. What happened?”  
Chloe looked at Amenadiel and Maze, then swallowed: “Do you remember Lucifer was not at the precinct last week? He had problem with a gang who annoyed the Lux’s guests. He fought them and they did not get well on it. So they were back tonight, for revenge.  
Lucifer is not well, but he will recover. Lucky him, Maze and Amenadiel were here to help him.”  
Marcus frowned, as he was deciding if trusting her or not. But Chloe passed him, without any other words.  
“I need to catch Trixie from Dan” she told Maze  
“We’ll stay her in case of need” She replied

Chloe left the penthouse, Marcus at her back  
“Chloe-he called her-what’s wrong?”  
Chloe swallowed, trying to tide her thoughts, her feelings: too much lies and secrets from the two men she was caught in between.  
“I’m tired, Marcus. Just leave me home, ok?” her tone did not admit reply

She closed the door behind her and slowly collapsed on the floor.  
Deeply breathing, she dialed the number she had registered in Lucifer’s room.  
“Detective- a soft female voice greeted her-you called me in the end”  
“Did you wait for me?”  
“Yes, I did. Even though in a different situation”  
“I need your help, strange to say”  
“Not so strange, in the end. I’ll text you the address where we can meet, ok?  
“Yes, it is ok. Thank you, Candy,”  
“You’re welcome, Chloe.”

Lucifer stopped the Corvette in front of the detective’s house.   
She had to be mad and scared after what happened at Lux, as a whole week had passed and she had not contacted him.  
When he reached the front door, he saw that also the Lieutenant was there.  
“Have you seen her in the past 2 days?” Marcus asked abruptly.  
“No, I havent’t. What was happening?”  
“I don’t know”   
Marcus rang the bell but nobody replied.  
The two men looked at each other.  
Lucifer approached the door and broke it, stepping in followed by Pierce.  
“Bloody Hell” he couldn’t avoid to mutter, feeling Marcus having the same reaction.  
The apartment was empty, the furniture covered by blankets.  
On the kitchen table, Chloe’s mobile was abandoned there, over a piece of paper: “Need space and time to clean my mind up. Don’t look for me. Chloe”  
She had simply gone, like him.  
And he was just realizing how painful and scary it was.


	6. At the seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange new friend.  
> A little devil on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished, I promise  
> Hope you enjoy

Chloe stretched out in the bed, moving slowly: no need to be in a hurry. She had taken some weeks off, so the precinct was out of her thoughts.  
Rising her head, she could see the sea from the big window in front of the bed: a deep blue shining under the sun, in contrast whit the sand and the white walls and furniture of her room.  
Turning on her right side, she did not find Trixie sleeping close to her.  
“Sure she is running on the beach” Chloe told herself: she was not worried or upset, that place was so calm and safe that even an experienced LAPD detective could feel ok.  
“Hi, you slept well, didn’t you?” Candy was on the door, a small tray in her hands, with two mugs and some eggs on the plate.  
Chloe sat on the bed, smiling “Yes, I did. Thank you.”  
“This place is magic, I told you: it has been created to make people-women- feel better and recover from their own wounds. I have seen so many till now”  
Chloe nodded, taking one mug in her hand and sipping the hot coffee, while looking around the room.  
“It seems more a five stars’ hotel than a rescue for women in need” she told Candy.  
“You know-Candy replied-so Lucifer’s”  
So Lucifer’s: how many secrets he had and was keeping her out?  
During the night at Lux, while she was keeping watch of him, she had found some messages of Candy on his mobile.  
She had read them, discovering that Candy worked for a non-governate organization to help women in needs. Lucifer had helped her buying the expensive building and still helping her sending money regularly and providing her with names of special persons that owed him a favor and could in turn be useful to Candy and her team.  
The last message had been for her: “How is your Detective? Have you talked to her? Please Lucifer, do it: she deserves the truth. And we have kept ger in the dark for too long. Cleary you have feelings for her and there is something special between you. But do not count on it too much: you have to work for Chloe or you risk losing her in the end”

So, she had decided to leave Los Angeles for some days and Candy’s place seemed the best solution. So, she had called her, finding a trustable and smart lady, immediately on her side.  
“No need to explain anything Chloe. You need help, I’ll help you.”  
But then they had spent the first night talking to each other: Candy revealed to be an actress whose best friend worked for Las Vegas police department. They needed someone to go undercover in Las Vegas to collect some technical information on the casino, to help the dedicated Las Vegas team to go on with their investigations.  
Candy had risked to get caught a couple of times, until Lucifer had reached Las Vegas. It had happened some months before they marriage.  
“Lucifer was playing poker, surrounded by squirming ladies and very upset men and I was walking across the room, with a couple of thugs following me. Suddenly Lucifer stood up, sliding his arm around my waist and kissing me happily. “Darling-he told me-you’re my lucky star. You have to stay with me this night!  
So, I started spending time with him: he was so good to speak to people and drug their secrets out that I reached my goals staying safe.  
He had literally saved my life, so when he had returned asking me to play to be his wife, I said yes.  
To be honest it was funny: his family needed to be kidded. But you..you were different. I did not understand and I still do not understand why he had decided to lie to you.”  
“He had not talked to me. And I’m afraid he will never talk- Chloe had commented-I can’t deal with it any longer. I’m so confused about me, him, us.  
And to complicate the situation, there is my new lieutenant: so good-hearted, so sensitive and trustable that when he had started to show interest for me, I barely believed it. But I liked t, for sure.”  
Candy smiled at her, resting her hand on Chloe’s shoulder.  
“No one can blame you, Chloe.  
You have feelings for a complicate man and you struggle a lot to make things work between you.  
But even the strongest woman gives up when she fells alone in a relationship.  
Don’t feel guilty for your lieutenant: just be sure to make the best decision for you.  
You can stay here as long as you want.”

Chloe finished her breakfast and went out for a walk along the beach.  
It was a sunny, warm day, a pleasant breeze over her bare arms and legs.  
The water was so tempting that she removed her sarong, letting it on the sand and walked slowly into it.  
She trembled a little, then she became more comfortable with the temperature and let the waves cuddle her body.  
She didn’t know how much time she spent swimming when turning back to the beach, she saw Trixie waving at her. God, her daughter was growing so fast: she seemed taller and taller each time she looked at her.  
Then, coming closer to her, she realized Trixie seemed so tall because someone really tall was taking her in his arms.

“Detective” Lucifer greeted her cautiously, handed out her sarong.  
Chloe did not reply to him, but bent over her daughter:” you’re a little devil, you know”  
“Are you angry mommy?”  
“Are you happy Lucifer is here with you?”  
Trixie didn’t say anything, but grubbed the man even stronger.  
Chloe smiled” I’m not angry, monkey. Don’t worry”  
Then she moved towards the house, Lucifer running behind her:” Chloe?”  
“I need a shower. Can you wait for a while?”  
He nodded silently and followed her in her room.  
“Wait for me, here, ok?”  
“Ok” he whispered and sat on the bed.

Chloe stayed under the shower for a lot, trying to clear up her mind.  
When she felt strong enough, she changed into T-shirt and shorts, combing her hair and went back to the bedroom.  
Lucifer was close to the window, his hands in his pockets, trying to look at ease.  
But the tension in his shoulders and neck clearly spoke for the opposite.  
When he heard the bathroom door opened, he turned back and smiled shyly.  
“You look great”  
“I’m fine”  
She reached him close the window, waiting for him to speak.  
But he did not say a word.  
A little bit irritated she stepped a little bit backwards and stumbled in a small table, losing her balance.  
Lucifer quickly grabbed her arm, but they fell together on the floor, Chloe on her back, Lucifer on his belly, side by side.  
Chloe started laughing, and he followed her.  
Then, when the air became silent again, Chloe let her fingertips on his arm still stretched over her.  
“Why?” she asked  
“Why what? I have so many things to explain, I know”  
Chloe sighed  
“Why did you hurt yourself at Lux?”  
He deeply inhaled: “You are in love with the lieutenant, I know. And I can’t do or tell anything to make you change your mind.  
But hearing from him you were to spend the we together made me think of…”He stopped  
Chloe turned her head towards him and squeezed his arm gently.  
He closed his eyes: “Make me think of you in his bed, naked in his arms, making love to him. Det-Chloe, I lost my control. And the only one to blame was me. “  
Chloe shifted a little bit closer to him, putting her fingers on his lips.  
“Why did you not talk to me?”  
“To ask what? Why did you chose him instead of me?” He sounded so small  
“Lucifer, I have not chosen him. I have accepted his invitation because I like him, I admit and because I was so upset with you hiding many secrets while Maze and Linda know.  
Why I don’t? Don’t you trust me?”  
Lucifer quickly raised on his arm to see Chloe’s face:” I trust you. More than I trust myself. But I’m scared to lose you. Scared you can’t accept me for what I’m  
“The Devil?-she asked-or a giant problematic teenager from a dysfunctional family with lot of problems in managing his feelings?”  
Lucifer bent his head, speechless” Maybe it is better I go. Be happy with your man”.  
He tried to stand up, but Chloe held his arm strongly and pull it, made him fall again, in surprise.  
“Don’t want you to go away” She whispered and then closed the space between them, kissing him gently.


	7. Not for tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets, lies, questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished.  
> Hope you like it  
> I stop for a while, but I have other stories in mind  
> Thank you all for your support and comments: Love you all

Chloe was driving fast back to Los Angeles. 

She had left Trixie and Lucifer sleeping together in the king-seize bed in her room.  
She smiled at the memory of Trixie, covered in sands, running towards Lucifer and laying on him, still on the floor, after their kiss.  
“I’m pretty sure you have demoniac DNA, Beatrice. I can’t otherwise explain your attitude to ruin my plans” he had complained, rolling his eyes, but with a light smile on his face.  
Trixie had involved him in all her games and when in the end, she had fallen asleep in his arms, he had taken her to bed, following her in the dream world.  
Candy had promised to take care of both.  
“Happy we have clarified Chloe. Hope we can be friends in the future”  
“We are friends, Candy. Call me every time you need, or want, ok?”  
Candy had smiled :” You are going to Marcus, aren’t’ you?”  
“Lucifer had had his time for explanations, thank to my little monkey. I have to guarantee the same to Marcus. I owe him.”  
“Take the best decision for you Chloe. Let me know”

Chloe parked the car and walked towards Marcus’ home  
He opened the door after a while and looked at her not believing she was really there.  
“Is your invitation still valid? Even I’m a little bit out of time”  
“The cottage at the seaside, you mean? Of course,. It is always available. We can reach it in a couple of hours”  
Chloe raised her bag, the one she had prepared the first time before Maze’s phone call.  
Marcus smiled, his eyes shining: “Let’s go”

The cottage was really close to the beach, so Chloe had time for sunbathing and swimming.  
Marcus was not in the mood, so he had explained and was spending time inside, dressing the table and preparing a light dinner.

“it is a pity to go without you” she had protested.  
“We can spend time together this night, don’t worry” He had replied, a smart smile on his mouth.  
Chloe had left the house, almost dancing her way to the beach, like she was still a teenager.  
Marcus had smiled a lot looking at her like that.

She sat down in front of him while he was pouring her a glass of red wine, her sun-kissed skin exposed under the white summer dress she was wearing  
“Hope you like grilled fish. I’m afraid is the only food I can prepare without risking to poison my guests”. Chloe nodded:” No problem, I’m not very hungry. Too much sun I suppose: I’m a little bit tired”  
Marcus looked at her, his questioning sight on her:” Are you avoiding me? I mean, you know what I feel for you and I thought you felt the same. But..”  
“But?” she encouraged him.  
“But after what happened with Lucifer, I’m not so sure about our future.”  
Chloe raised her glass, examining the wine under the sunlight, apparently lost in her thoughts  
“Chloe?”  
“Lucifer is not the problem, Marcus. You are the problem. Why did you lie to me or taken me for granted? For the paper work at the precinct, I mean or when you had told Lucifer about our we without asking me in advance?  
Or-she took her mobile from her bag-erasing his texts while I was out?”  
Marcus jaw clenched: she was right.  
“Do you know?” He whispered, unable to believe she had discovered him  
“I have asked Trixie to send messages each time Lucifer texted to me: you have erased his, not hers. And it was a mistake.  
Look, Marcus: I started having feelings for you, I’m serious. I was having a good time after a long difficult period. I have risked my life twice, I got divorced, moved from my house, make a new family with Trixie and Maze-trust me-really challenging. And I have to move on from someone I really like. So, when you had joined us, your interest for me was helping to heal and recover.  
Nothing and nobody could affect me: I wanted you.”  
“You wanted me. And now?!  
Chloe sipped her wine: “Now I’m not sure anymore.  
I thought you wanted me in your life. Now I’m wondering if you are just managing to have me out of Lucifer’s.”  
Marcus stretched himself across the table, putting one hand on her nape and the other on her cheek: “I want you Chloe. I want you desperately” he whispered in her ear and then pressed his lips strongly on hers.  
“Marry me-he breathed -be my forever”  
Chloe closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Lucifer was smoking on the balcony, looking at the chaos in the streets, so far from his calm and silent penthouse. Too calm and silent, to be honest.  
Maze had moved away, her mother was not in this world anymore, Amenadiel was often out with Dan-such a masochist choice-little Beatrice busy with school and the Detective…the Detective had chosen his man.  
She had made it clear when she had left him and Trixie to join Pierce at the seaside.  
He had texted her many times, but she had never replied. Beatrice had explained it was part of a plan. But he was afraid of another explanation.  
“Silly Devil- he told himself-she had just kissed you to say good-bay. To many damages and secrets to hope she could forgive.”  
Someone poured a drink inside the penthouse: Amenadiel was back  
“Pour another one for me, bro. I want to get drunk. Heavily drunk”  
He turned gracefully and then lost his balance: Chloe was in front of him, a glass in one hand and another towards him.  
“Detective, such a surprise. Are you alone or?”  
“Trixie is home, mammy is home, Linda, Maze and Ella are managing their business. So yes, I’m alone.”  
Lucifer peered inside the penthouse.  
“He is not here-Chloe anticipated his question-he is not with me”  
“Quarrels after the we? Don’t tell me: he is gay”  
His attempt to dissimulate the feelings that were eating him made her smile. And infuriating at the same time :”Brace for a while, stupid man” she told herself.  
“He is not gay. We had had some special moments”  
Lucifer face got paler and paler at her words.  
“In the end, he proposed. With a very elegant and expensive ring”  
She saw his swallowing.  
“Oh. Congratulations, Detective.  
“For what?”  
“For your future marriage”  
“Lucifer, are you serious? A second marriage with a cop after Dan? I’m not so desperate”  
“But you have just said..”  
“That he proposed. Not that I have accepted it. I have such a kind of..epiphany. And simply it couldn’t work”  
She avoided on purpose to tell him that, while Marcus was kissing her, having his hands up and down on her body, she had whispered a name in the lieutenant’s ear. And that name was not Marcus.  
Lucifer was staring at her, not sure what to do.  
Chloe put the glasses on the floor and took him by the hand.  
“I can remember where we are when Trixie jumped on you”  
“Me too- he replied, a genuine smile appearing on his face-but let me block the elevator. Just to be sure.

He was kissing her neck and shoulders when she shivered  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, confused.  
“You’re hot”  
“Oh thank you Detective. It is not the only think I’m”  
“No Lucifer. You are hot. You burn. Look at you” she smiled at him  
Lucifer looked at him.. and he shouted. “Bloody Hell.”  
He had shifted to his demoniac form.  
He looked at himself and then to Chloe, confused and scary.  
“How do you..” he started.  
“You shifted the night you hurt yourself. I thought you were in this form when I found you.  
I thought it was a dream, but then you shifted again at Candy’s before Trixie’s assault. So I was sure I was not getting crazy”  
I was shocked I have to admit. I need time to process the details, even though I wanted to know more. But not from you. You had your problems I had talked to Amenadiel and Maze and they had confirmed that night at Lux there was another..ehm.. another brother of yours. I had heard him speaking: it was the voice I couldn’t recognize. He is such a kind of doctor?”  
Lucifer nodded “He is Raphael. He heals bodies and souls. Had you felt strangely well despite the mess I was and I had created, hadn’t you? It was his power.”  
“Also make people forget dangerous or painful situation. Like he did with me. But it is not working very well”  
“It works only with normal people. And you are not”  
Chloe smiled.  
“I suppose you have questions for me”  
“Yes, I have. But not for tonight”


End file.
